Hotaru No Hikari
by SkyHell
Summary: "Sasuke Uchiha toda su vida había estado viviendo en la venganza, deseando matar a quienes mataron a su familia cuando era un niño, hasta que entró en la preparatoria y conoció al chico más extraño, Uzumaki Naruto Toda su vida… Cambiaría dentro de poco… Puesto que ambos estaban relacionados por un pasado oculto lleno de secretos que ninguno imaginaba" SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto... Simplemente los he tomado prestados con la intención de entretener a las personas que aman esta pareja también, sin ningún fin lucrativo._  
_Esta historia solo puedes encontrarla aquí en amor yaoi, si la encuentras en cualquier otro lugar, ¡Estás siendo engañado!_

_¡Hi desu~! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a éste fic, espero que sea de su completo agrado, otro vez perdonen pero es que la idea surgió y sé que debería terminar los otros pero simplemente me es imposible así que creo que aparte de éste pondré otros dos fic´s nuevos._  
_Espero que éste fic les guste mucho~._  
_Nos leemos más abajo :)_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke se dirigía a su salón con el rostro completamente serio, algo muy común en él, después de todo, ¿Qué razón tenía para sonreír? Toda su vida había sido un completo infierno, desde que era pequeño tuvo que afrontar la soledad, ya que sus padres habían sido asesinados cuando apenas era un niño pequeño. Aun así no sabía nada sobre los responsables de la muerte de sus padres, por lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
Ese día entraría en una nueva escuela, la Preparatoria de Konoha, tenía 17 años y a decir verdad no estaba nada entusiasmado con ello, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería que su vida fuera un desperdicio completo. Si bien no podía vengar a su familia por lo menos pondría en alto el apellido con el cargaba. Los Uchiha eran muy respetados en Japón ya que tenían una de las empresas más importantes en el país, no era de extrañarse que alguien quisiera desaparecerlos del mapa.

Entró en el salón, ahí había muchas personas ya reunidas y hablando de manera animada, de seguro ya se conocían de antes, no le tomó importancia y se sentó en el lugar de hasta atrás para ver por la ventana, se percató de inmediato, algunas chicas lo miraban y se sonrojaban _"Igual que siempre"_ Pensó con cierto desánimo, en cada salón en el que estaba las chicas se le declaraban y hacían todo por estar cerca de él, esta no sería la excepción por lo que parecía.  
Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el que ahora sería su maestro entró en el salón, tenía el cabello de un extraño color blanco y su ojo estaba cubierto

- **Buenos días, clase... Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y seré su maestro a partir de ahora, espero que podamos llevarnos bien -** Dijo de modo seco, como si verdad no creyera eso -** Ahora para empezar vamos a... -** Se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y dejó ver a un rubio de ojos azules que respiraba de manera agitada, se notaba que había corrido mucho.

-** ¡Lo siento! ¡Mi despertador no sonó! -** Dijo cuándo vio que el maestro lo observaba de manera seria

- **Ah, tú debes ser Uzumaki Naruto, ¿cierto? -** Suspiró con pesadumbre

- **¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabe? - **Se sorprendió al escuchar que aquel maestro sabía su nombre

-** Iruka me contó que tendría que cargar contigo, pensé que exageraba pero... -** Puso los ojos en blanco por lo que sus compañeros de clase rieron un poco, era obvio que aquel chico era un dolor de cabeza -** Siéntate detrás de Haruno -** Dijo dándole la espalda.

_"¡Detrás de Sakura chan~!_" Pensó alegremente al momento en que se sentaba detrás de la peli-rosa quién puso cara de desagrado, no le agradaba estar cerca de Naruto, ya que había tenido que pasar los últimos cinco años con él en la escuela.

- **Bueno ya que creo que no falta nadie... Tengo que comunicarles que la academia de Konoha tendrá una competencia importante, en la cual participaran otras escuelas y tenemos que dejar en alto el nombre de nuestra institución por lo que... Tendremos diferentes entrenamientos físicos en este semestre... -** Tomó una hoja de su escritorio - **Tendré que ponerlos por equipos... veamos... Equipo uno, Hinata, Kiba y Shino... (1) Salgan a reunirse afuera por favor -** Cuando dijo eso, los tres salieron por la puerta. Hinata movió su mirada a Naruto de manera un poco triste, de verdad quería estar en equipo con él. Los equipos siguieron formándose hasta que pasadas algunas personas, hasta que mencionó un apellido - **Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno...**

**- ¡Si! ¡Estoy con Sakura chan! -** Dijo con entusiasmo, antes de gustaba la peli rosa, pero ahora simplemente estaba feliz de estar en equipo con alguien que conocía,

- **¿Por qué con Naruto? -** Preguntó con un aura negra brotando de su piel

- **Y Uchiha Sasuke, forman el equipo 7 -** terminó de decir

- **¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué con él?! -** Preguntó molesto, nunca le había agradado Sasuke.

- **Si, Sasuke kun -** De nuevo Sakura estaba feliz, quién giró la vista al pelinegro quien puso los ojos en blanco y después movió su mirada hacía el rubio.

- **Lo mismo digo yo, ¿Por qué tengo que estar con el rubio más idiota de todo el grupo? **

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! -** Se levantó de su lugar, de verdad no le agradaba en lo más minimo y a su parecer, jamás se llevarían bien... Estar en el mismo equipo sería una tortura de lo más grande.

- **Lo que oíste, ¿Qué? ¿Aparte de estúpido eres un sordo? -** Lo observó con burla, torciendo un poco su sonrisa, mostrándose arrogante

- **¡Te daré una paliza! **

**- Como si pudiera hacerlo**

**- ¡Basta! ¡Si tanto quieren pelear, háganlo afuera! - **Intervino Kakashi quién comenzaba a arrepentirse se haberlos puesto en el mismo equipo.

Salieron del salón y Kakashi puso como primer entrenamiento que ambos pelearan, cosa que aceptaron con gusto, ambos de veían con molestia y las chicas gritaban como locas el nombre de Sasuke, como era de esperarse, cosa que molestó un poco más al chico de los cabellos rubios.

- **Ataca cuando quieras, debilucho -** Retó Sasuke, quién estaba completamente seguro de ganar esa batalla, ya que había estado entrenando toda su vida en combate para vengar la muerte de sus padres.  
Sin embargo Naruto cayó en aquella provocación aquel que era tan altanero y tan creído, haría todo para darle su merecido y hacer que callara sus palabras, se abalanzó sobre éste quien lo bloqueó con facilidad y dejó en el piso, poniéndose encima de él.  
- **¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer? **- Pasó su pierna sobre el abdomen de Naruto sacándole el aire de golpe -** Patético, ¿No lo crees? **

Todos comenzaron a reír ente la debilidad de Naruto y como había sido sometido tan fácilmente, Kakashi detuvo aquel combate por lo que Sasuke se retiró de manera poco satisfecha, de alguna manera quería seguir con los combates.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que se habían formado los equipos, y todos los días era lo mismo, Naruto se la pasaba peleando de manera verbal y física con Sasuke. Ya era algo lo suficientemente común para el pelinegro que se le había hecho una costumbre el discutir con el rubio. Ese día ambos habían salido del salón de clases, Kakashi les había informado que los entrenamientos de verdad comenzarían después de los últimos exámenes que tendrían. Como ya era una pequeña costumbre, Naruto y Sasuke estaban discutiendo a la salida de la escuela, mejor dicho Naruto le gritaba a Sasuke quien disfrutaba contestando cosas que sabía que harían enojar más al rubio. Sakura intervino y golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza con fuerza obligándolo a callarse para ya no seguir molestando a su "Sasuke- kun" (2)  
Después de eso, cada quien se fue por su lado para llegar a su hogar. Naruto caminaba de manera despistada por el lugar, murmurando cosas negativas en contra del pelinegro, de verdad Uchiha Sasuke tenía algo que lo ponía de malas en un momento y eso no le agradaba, además de que se la pasaba retándolo, diciendo cosas que sabía que de una manera u otra lo molestarían _"Mañana será diferente" _Pensó _"Mañana de verdad no le mostraré piedad..."_ Sonrió un poco _"Solo espera un poco Sasuke, que verás cómo logro hacer que todos vean lo débil que eres"_ Un "he he" escapó de sus labios con solo imaginar la situación, todos admirando a Naruto por derrotar a Sasuke

- **Oye tu... -** Escuchó una voz, ese lugar estaba solo, muchas personas lo considerarían un lugar peligroso, ya que estaba abandonado, pero era el lugar en el que vivía el rubio desde que tenía memoria, por lo que no se iría de ahí, se encontró con un señor de apariencia mayor, con cabello blanco - **¿Tu nombre es Naruto Uzumaki? - **Preguntó al ver el cabello rubio del muchacho.

- **Sí, soy yo -** Contestó y aquel hombre sonrió

-** Sabia que eras tú, después de todo, tu cabello y ojos son iguales a los de Minato y tu cara es idéntica a la Kushina**

**- ¿Eh? -** Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, jamás había escuchado el nombre de Kushina... Aunque sentía que el nombre de Minato lo habían mencionado en algún lugar - **¿Quién eres tú? **

**- Ah, cierto... Mi nombre es Jiraya, llevo buscándote durante años **

**- ¿Buscándome? -** Preguntó un poco más sorprendido - **¿Por qué?**

**- Porque fue el encargo que me dejaron tus padres antes de ser asesinados -** Dijo bajando la cabeza, estaba apenado, llevaba 15 años buscando a el hijo de uno de sus estudiantes más queridos y hasta ahora podía hacerlo, de alguna manera... Estaba feliz de que aún estuviera vivo.

- **¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Mis padres...? -** Se quedó mudo por la sorpresa que le traían aquellas palabras -** ¿Sabes quiénes son? - **Habló después de unos minutos tratando de creer en esas palabras

- **¿Podríamos hablarlo en un lugar más privado? -** Dijo mirando alrededor, no había nadie, pero el mejor que nadie lo tenía completamente claro, las paredes escuchaban

- **Claro... Por aquí -** Contestó avanzando hacía su casa, con la mirada perdida...  
Abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó entrar al otro

- **¿Vives aquí? -** Preguntó al ver la casa completamente sola, con unas envolturas de ramen instantaneo sobre la mesa... Pocos muebles y solo una récamara

- **Así es -** Se quedó parado observando a aquel tipo que estudiaba detenidamente la casa del menor

- **No parece un lugar adeacuado para un adolecente como tu... -** Comentó, como era posible que alguien pudiera vivir comodamente en un lugar así

- **¿Qué es lo que sabe de mis padres? -** Soltó de pronto, no quería sr grocero, pero la verdad es que no estaba de humor para cordialidades, esa era la verdad.

- **Oh, entiendo que ese sea el tema que más te preocupa ahora... Así que iré al grano... Tus padres se llamaban Minato y Kushina, eran personas muy importantes para esta nación... Y fueron asesinados - ** Vió como aquel chico lo miraba prácticamente con la boca abierta

- **Eso no puede ser cierto... - **Negó con la cabeza varias veces, su más grande ilución siempre había sido que algún día encontraría a sus padres, porque seguramente los habían separado de una manera trágica. La siemple idea de conocerlos le había hecho poder vivir hasta esos momentos, pero veía como eso se rompía frente a sus ojos, era más que obvio que no quería aceptarlo -** Estas mintiendo**

**- ¿Por qué haría algo como eso? -** Preguntó observando aquel dolor en el rubio, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que posiblemente aquel chico tendría esperanzas de volver a ver a su familia  
El silencio reino el lugar por unos momentos, hasta que el oji-azul se dejó caer al suelo, y colocó sus manos sobre su rostro, intentando por todos los medios no llorar, no quería llorar porque hacerlo sería aceptar que lo que estaba diciendo aquel tipo era de verdad, aunque... Alzó el rostro para ver al rostro al otro.

- **Lamento tener que decirte este tipo de cosas... Pero la verdad es que, me pidieron que te enseñe a defenderte y también que te cuidara -** Ese chico en ese momento, con la mirada que tenía sobre su rostro de verdad le recordaba a Minato cuando éste aún era un niño

- **¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -** Eso si lo había confundido

- **Tengo que contarte la historia de tus padres y como murieron... - **Le dijo en modo serio, dudando si era lo correcto decirlo o no, pero lo mejor era simplemente decirle lo más importante más adelante le diría lo demás - **Primeramente, tus padres tenían cualidades que ningún otro humano posee, Kushina podía sanar las heridas de las personas pero al hacerlo sentía el dolor de estas como si fueran de ellas... Y tu padre, Minato, era capaz de manipular el viento a su entera voluntad -** Se detuvo para estudiar las expresiones del chico, sentía que eso era poco creíble y tardaría mucho en convencerlo de que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad, pero el otro lo miraba de manera seria

- **Si tenían esas habilidades... ¿Cómo es que los mataron?**

Esa pregunta sorprendió al otro... ¿De verdad le estaba creyendo de buenas a primeras?

- **¿No crees que estoy mintiendo?**

**- No... No lo creo -** Dijo con seguridad pero con la voz, aunque aún había mucho dolor en sus ojos

- **Eso fue hace 16 años, ellos fueron asesinados tratando de protegerte... - **Se detuvo al ver que el otro se levantaba del suelo, recargándose en la pared

- **Lo siento, pero por el momento no quiero escuchar más detalles... -** Dijo en susurro - **Iré a acostarme un rato... Es demasiada información que asimilar... **

**- Entiendo, vendré a verte mañana si no te molesta - **Aunque le molestará estaría cerca de él, ya que la última promesa que le había hecho a ambos era que iba a proteger a Naruto a como diera lugar y cumpliría esa promesa.

En cuanto aquel hombre se fue Naruto se quedó tirado sobre su cama y las lágrimas fluyeron de su rostro, sentía una enorme tristeza sobre su corazón... En solo día se había dado cuenta de que sus padres habían sido asesinados, lo que borraba toda ilusión de volver a verlos, de encontrarlos, de hablarles, de saber cómo eran... Y lo peor de todo... Es que no había solo muerto... Los habían matado por ser diferentes, por ser especiales... Por protegerlo a él... _"Minato y Kushina... "pensó_ en ambos nombres y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran fluyendo por su rostro. Todas las cosas de las que se había enterado en un solo día, eran más de las que su corazón había podido soportar.

La mañana llegó sin que él se diera cuenta hasta que su alarma comenzó a sonar, ¿había amanecido ya?... ¿Acaso había anochecido en algún momento? Se levantó de la cama, cansado y con unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos, había llorado toda la noche y no tenía ánimos de ir a la escuela, pero necesitaba distraerse, dejar de pensar por unos momentos. Abrió la puerta de la casa y un ligero mareo lo invadió, no le tomó la mayor importancia y siguió su camino de manera lenta hacia la escuela, evitando a toda costa pensar.

Mientras tanto en la escuela:

Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados juntos, ya que últimamente los equipos tenían que sentarse juntos, la peli rosa lo miraba prácticamente con corazones en los ojos.

- **El idiota no ha llegado aún - **Dijo Sasuke más para sí que para la otra.

- **¿Eh? - **Miró alrededor, notando que ahí no estaba el rubio, esa era la razón de tanto silencio que se hacía presente -** Es cierto...**

El pelinegro estaba bastante molesto, tanta calma lo estaba hartando y que le afectara la ausencia de ese rubio estúpido, era la causa de la molestia. Su humor estaba prácticamente por los suelos por esta causa y tener a la fastidiosa peli rosa enfrente no le ayudaba mucho.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, por lo que todos se giraron a ver quién era. No se sorprendieron al ver que era Naruto, quién tenía los ojos escondidos detrás de su rubio cabello

- **Ah, Naruto, de nuevo tarde... Pasa de una vez -** Dijo Kakashi sensei, esa no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a la clase, esperó escuchar la típica excusa que ponía cada vez que llegaba tarde, pero simplemente se limitó a ir a su lugar, esta actitud se le hizo bastante extraña en él

Al entrar el rubio se sentó a un lado de sus compañeros en completo silencio, lo cual se le hizo entraño a Sakura, estaba por hacer un comentario cuando de pronto alguien le ganó la idea

-** ¿Qué acaso eres tan tonto que no sabes programar tu alarma para llegar a tiempo a la escuela? -** Dijo Sasuke tratando de hacer enojar el otro, no había notado el estado en el que estaba, por lo que no le respondió tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo al notar como estaba, su rostro estaba un poco pálido, debajo de sus ojos habían unas enormes y negras ojeras y se veía... ¿Triste? Sí, eso era.  
Una pequeña preocupación se apoderó de él, no le estaba agradando verlo así, lo hacía sentir impotente al no poder preguntar qué era lo que le pasaba.  
La clase, terminó y tenían que ir a un salón que estaba en la planta baja, Sasuke iba detrás de Naruto en la escalera donde solo estaban pocas personas, aun así no quitaba su atención del otro quién caminaba con la cabeza agachada, _"¿Está enfermo?"_ Se preguntó al ver que ese ni siquiera lo había visto y que su actitud era opuesta a la que tenía todos los días... Odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba muy preocupado por él, eso lo hizo preguntarse cuál era la razón por la que se preocupaba por el de esa manera, por lo que no vio cuando un chico chocó contra el rubio haciendo que este cayera desde una altura un poco alta golpeándose la cabeza.  
Fueron unos segundos los que se quedó en Shock completo, inmóvil... En cuanto recobró el sentido de lo que estaba pasando se abalanzó sobre el rubio, arrodillándose a un lado de él

- **¡Naruto! - **Le gritó sacudiéndolo un poco -** ¡Oye! ¡Naruto! ¡Abre los ojos! - **En ese momento entró en pánico, era la primera vez que se sentía tan desesperado, el otro no respondía y eso lo alteraba, lo colocó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a la enfermería a toda prisa, ahí estaba la doctora de la escuela, quién miró a los dos de manera confundida

- **¿Qué paso? -** Preguntó colocando sus lentes sobre sus ojos y corriendo hacia ellos

- **Se cayó de la escalera -** Por primera vez su voz sonó con angustia

- **Sal por favor -** tomó sus herramientas para examinar al rubio - **Debo revisarlo y no podré si estás aquí **

Sasuke no pudo negarse y salió del lugar, pero se quedó detrás de la puerta de la enfermería, y se recargó en la pared.  
Los minutos pasaron de manera lenta, por lo que un temor se apoderó de él... ¿Qué pasaba si el golpe hubiera sido realmente fuerte y ese rubio no despertaba?

- **No... -** Susurró, el día se le había hecho muy pesado hasta que el entró por la puerta... Sin él todos sus días... ¿Serían así?  
Cuando esa idea comenzaba a hacer que se le crisparán los nervios, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, ahí estaba la doctora.

- **¡¿Cómo esta él?! -** Preguntó con impaciencia

- **Está bien, de hecho me sorprende... El golpe no fue tan grave como pensé que sería, debería despertar en cualquier momento... Puedes ir a clases si deseas hacerlo**

**- De ninguna manera -** Serio y cortante **- Me quedaré con él hasta que despierte y vea que esté bien**

**- Esta bien, avisaré en tu salón - **Le dejó el paso libre para que pasara a ver al rubio - **Debes quererlo mucho -** No esperó una respuesta por parte del otro y empezó a andar por los pasillos.

El ojinegro se quedó observando el camino por el que se había ido la doctora Shizune, entró en el pequeño cuarto y se sentó a un lado de la cama de Naruto, lo estaba observando de manera fija, aún preocupado por él. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero en un momento comenzó a abrir los ojos, de manera pesada.

- **¿Dónde estoy? - **Preguntó al aire ya que no había visto al Uchiha a un lado de él.

- **En la enfermería de la escuela, idiota... Caíste de las escaleras - **Contestó desviando la mirada, sintió un tremendo alivio cuando abrió los ojos.  
Antes de que Naruto pudiera contestarle cualquier cosa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a la menor de los Hyuuga

- **Hinata... -**Dijo Naruto al verla en susurro

- **Naruto-kun, yo... Esto... ¿Estás bien? -**Preguntó al verlo en la camilla con una venda en la cabeza, se acercó de pronto

- **Sí, creo que sí... -** Le sonrió de manera débil causando que la otra se sonrojara por esta acción.  
_"¿Por qué diablos le sonríe de esa manera?"_ Se preguntó con molestia a ver lo que el rubio había hecho.

- **Te traje algo de comer, pensé que podrías tener hambre**

**- ¡Wua! ¡Hinata eres la mejor del mundo! -** Le respondió con la sonrisa más bella que pudiera poner sobre su rostro, realmente tenía hambre.  
Sin embargo al ver las sonrisas en los dos, y la forma en la que ambos estaban cerca... Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que molestarse... Era la primera vez que veía a alguien cerca del rubio y debía admitirlo, le hacía enojar como ninguna otra cosa.

Por:  
[~ ~ SkyHell]

* * *

_¡Hi desu~! Bueno antes que nada, si alguien lo leyó hasta aquí, de todo corazón gracias, sé que este capítulo pudo ser muy aburrido y largo, pero trataré de mejorarlo más adelante -claro solo si a alguien le gusto-_  
_Espero ansiosa sus comentarios sobre el primer capítulo, y como siempre lo digo, con un solo review que me diga que le pareció interesante este primer capítulo yo con gusto lo seguiré hasta el final, pero para ello necesito sus opiniones._

_¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer! ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

Aclaraciones:  
**(1) No recuerdo el número de los equipos en la serie, perdonen u-u  
(2) No me agrada mucho Sakura, disculpen ustedes que la mencione tan poco en este fic.**


	2. Capìtulo 02: Debes cuidar las cosas

Capítulo 02: Debes cuidar las cosas que están cerca de ti.

¡Hi desu~! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, es algo de lo cual no tengo manera de agradecerles a ustedes lectoras tan hermosas que me han dejado comentarios y han apostado por éste fanfic. Nos leemos más abajo como es debido.

**Letra en negrita diálogos de los personajes  
**_Letra en cursiva pensamientos de los personajes  
_Letra normal relato simple o descriptivo

¡Enjoy It!

Capítulo 02: Debes cuidar las cosas que están cerca de ti.

Naruto aún seguía comiendo junto con Hinata… Sasuke aún seguía ahí observando de manera molesta lo que ante sus ojos pasaba, hasta que notó que la sonrisa del rubio era diferente de la usual… Normalmente sentía una enorme calidez en el pecho al ver la sonrisa que mostraba todos los días mientras decía alguna estupidez como era su costumbre, pero en ese momento era diferente, no sentía nada, era como si esa sonrisa fuera completamente falsa. Obviamente eso no le agrado en lo más mínimo, la campana que anunciaba que el segundo receso estaba por terminar se hizo presente en el lugar

-** Vaya, es la primera vez que un receso se me hace tan corto –** Dijo Hinata después de soltar un largo suspiro.

- **Si, tienes razón… -** Esa sonrisa que desagradaba a Sasuke se volvió a hacer presente en los labios del rubio

- **Tengo que ir a clase de nuevo… - **Se puso en pie un poco sonrojada, ella no notó la diferencia entre la sonrisa falsa de Naruto y la auténtica, hizo una pequeña reverencia en dirección al Uchiha quien la ignoro completamente, estaba feliz de que se fuera

- **¿No irás a clases? –** Preguntó de modo serio a Sasuke, quería estar solo y la presencia del otro le incomodaba de un modo que no podía explicar con palabras, le causaba emociones que no había experimentado jamás… Y no se sentía muy cómodo con ellas

- **No - ** Serio y cortante _"¿Quieres que me vaya maldito dobe?"_ Se molestó todavía más, ahora menos se iría

- **¿Por qué? –** Se sorprendió… El y el pelinegro no solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, por lo tanto pensaba que para el otro sería más molesto

- **La doctora me dijo que me quedara contigo –** Sabía que eso era mentira, pero no quería decir algo como quiero quedarme contigo No, antes moriría que decir eso en voz alta.

- **No tienes por qué hacerlo… Puedes irte, yo diré que tenías algo más que…**

**- ¡Que voy a quedarme, estúpido dobe! – **no supo porque el tono de su voz se alzó tanto, pero en ese momento se estaba desesperando de que el otro quisiera alejarlo tanto

- **Teme… ¿A quién llamas dobe? – **Lo miró molesto, bastante enojado.

Se miraron de manera intensa hasta que los dos apartaron la vista con gesto infantil, de verdad podían encontrar cualquier cosa para pelear. Así pasaron una hora ninguno sin hablar y con una enorme tensión, pero por alguna razón el pelinegro sabía dentro de sí que si en ese momento se iba de ese lugar y regresaba al salón lo más probable es que su mal humor volviera… Ya que a pesar de la tensión que se sentía en ese lugar, estaba cómodo y tranquilo con la presencia del otro cerca de él, justo cuando estaba por profundizar en el porqué de esos pensamientos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia con cabellos recogidos en dos coletas y un escote enorme que dejaba ver sus "atributos" de manera clara

- **¡Naruto! –** Grito entrando en la habitación y mirando al rubio, al ver que estaba consiente suspiro tranquila **– Shizune me dijo que estabas aquí, ¡¿Por qué no pones más atención en lo que haces?! –** Había salido disparada de su oficina al saber que algo malo le había pasado al otro

- **Lo siento… - **Se puso nervioso, hacer enojar a Tsunade era retar a la misma muerte

-** ¡Cómo sea! ¡Ve a descansar a tu casa! –** Su vista de pronto se posó en otro lugar y de inmediato puso su atención en el otro chico que se limitaba a mirarla se sorprendió un poco, ese color de pelo y ojos… -** ¿Te apellidas Uchiha? –** Preguntó de golpe, olvidándose se Naruto por un momento

- **Si –** De nuevo con la voz fría, su atmosfera de calma se arruinaba cuando se acercaba otra persona que no fuera Naruto

- **Vaya, esto si es una sorpresa… ¿No deberías estar en clase? –** De verdad, eso le había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba que un Uchiha estuviera cerca del Uzumaki, eso debía ser un juego del destino. El otro no contesto, pero la rubia no hizo caso, después de todo si era un Uchiha –** Ve a casa, Naruto… Es una orden – **Y dicho eso salió del cuarto

El rubio se puso en pie dispuesto a partir a su hogar pero se detuvo en el momento en que el otro también lo hacia

- **¿Qué demonios haces teme? –** Sin saber la razón, se puso nervioso y por un momento sintió como el corazón le daba un brinco y una emoción extraña invadía su estómago.

- **Voy a llevarte a casa… Si algo te pasa me echaran la culpa a mí, no quiero ser regañado por alguien como tú, baka –** Desvió la mirada y fingió una sonrisa arrogante… Quería ver que llegara bien a su casa, no le importaba lo demás.

De igual manera ambos fueron en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela, a pesar de lo incomoda de la situación, ambos se sentían tranquilos de estar de esa manera, uno junto al otro, Era algo un poco extraño

- **¡Sasuke kun! –** Grito cierta peli rosa que cargaba las cosas del pelinegro – **Traje tus cosas –** Agrego con una sonrisa

- **Ah, gracias –** De modo seco. No le causaba emoción alguna aquella chica, pero su atención de pronto se volvió hacia el otro lado, donde estaba Naruto, quien estaba con Hinata ya que al igual que la peli rosa le había llevado sus cosas.

- **No debiste molestarte, tebayo –** Dijo el rubio dedicándole una sonrisa

-** N-no fue molestia, Naruto kun –** Tímida y sonrojada, de verdad que lo hacía con gusto.

La molestia en Sasuke volvió a crecer, no le gustaba que el rubio le sonriera a esa chica, porque desde esa tarde Hinata no era de su agrado en lo absoluto.

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta de la escuela, Sakura a un lado de Sasuke y Hinata junto con Naruto, cuando estuvieron afuera el rubio se quedó parado de pronto y su vista se quedó al frente, mientras que su rostro se quedaba completamente impactado… Ahí estaba el hombre del día anterior _"No fue un sueño… Después de todo…"_

- **Debo irme –** Anunció de modo serio y se dirigió a ese hombre con paso lento… El sentimiento del día anterior se regresó a él con más intensidad… Sus malos sueños eran verdad. Cuando llego con Jiraya este paso su brazo por los hombros de Naruto con gesto cariñoso mientras que el otro estaba serio y no había sonreído ni una sola vez.

Esto no paso por alto ente los ojos de Sasuke… _"¿Ese hombre es la razón de su extraño comportamiento?"_ Su mirada se tornó envenenada ante aquel hombre, eso no se quedaría así.

- **Sasuke kun, ¿Irás a casa? –** Pregunto la ojiverde

- **No**

**- ¿Ah? ¿Dónde irás?**

**- Eso no te importa –** Se alejó, su voz sonaba más fría de lo que había sonado en años, comenzó a avanzar en una dirección opuesta a la que se encontraba su casa, puesto que ahora tenía algo que hacer.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Naruto iba serio y callado, algo no muy común en el

- **¿Qué tal la escuela? –** Se aventuró el otro intentando abrir una conversación con el menor

- **¿Eh? ¿La escuela? ¿Cómo podría ser? ¡Odiosa! –** Exclamó, haciendo reír al otro - **¿De qué te ríes?**

**- Nada, nada **

**- ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**- Adelante**

**- ¿Cómo has sabido donde estudio?**

**- Te dije que estaría cuidando, ¿No es así? –** Sonrió y se sorprendió al ver que el otro lo hacía también discretamente –** Además… Hay algo que quiero comprobar contigo si me lo permites**

**- ¿El qué? **

**- Quiero saber si tienes alguna de las habilidades de tus padres – **Trato de decirlo despacio y noto que el otro se quedó parado y lo miraba al tiempo que pestañeaba continuamente

- **¿Crees que tengo alguna de sus habilidades? –** Sorprendido, esa idea no se le había cruzado por la cabeza

- **Es un fuerte presentimiento que tengo hacia ti.**

**- ¡Sería fantástico! –** Ahora estaba emocionado, _"¡tener una de las habilidades de mis padres!"_ Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaban avanzando hacia la casa del rubio, iban por otra dirección, también estaba un poco solo el lugar ya que no había ninguna casa en la cercanía, hasta que vio una enorme al final del camino, tenía muchas ventanas y también algo similar a un arroyo cerca - **¿Dónde estamos? - ** Preguntó de pronto

- **Esta en mi casa, Naruto… Y tuya de ahora en adelante –** volvió a sonreír

- **¿De qué hablas? –** Se detuvo y lo miro sorprendido

- **Ya te lo había dicho, ese lugar en el que vives, no es lugar para un adolecente como tú, así que me tome la libertad de traer tus cosas e instalarlas **

Naruto no contesto de alguna manera estaba feliz, muy feliz… Pero no sabía que decir, ambos entraron en la casa, y por dentro era aún más hermosa que por fuera, el rubio la miro fascinado por todo lo que había en ella. Jiraya subió a su cuarto y bajo con una caja de madera con un extraño símbolo que jamás había visto grabada en ella.

**- ¿Qué es eso? –** Pregunto acercándose

- **Hay más cosas que debes saber, Naruto… - **Sacó de ahí una banda con una placa de metal en la que estaba gravada de nuevo aquel extraño símbolo - **Esta es la banda que tienen todos aquellos que son parte de la organización de Konoha, la aldea oculta entre la hoja**

**- ¿Konoha? ¿Cómo la escuela? –** Confundido, ¿eso era parte de la escuela?

- **Es cierto que la escuela a la que perteneces es parte de nuestra organización… Pero somos algo aún más grande… - **Suspiro, aquello sería un poco largo de contar –** Konoha es, en pocas palabras, la organización encargada de mantener el "orden" dentro del país, ya que somos los más fuertes nos encargamos de que las otras personas con poderes especiales respeten las reglas **

**- ¡¿Hay más personas con poderes especiales?! –** Por un momento pensó que solo sus padres y unos cuentos más tenían esas habilidades

- **Un montón, no solo somos los más fuertes sino que también los más numerosos, es más, algunas personas en tu escuela lo son y los de los últimos grados son candidatos a entrar **

**- ¡¿Es como una mafia?! –** Con estrellas en los ojos, la idea se le estaba haciendo completamente fantástica

- **Puedes pensarlo como algo así –** sonrió ante el entusiasmo del otro y eso lo llevó al otro tema que quería abordar –** Lo cual me lleva a contarte algo más, nosotros tenemos un jefe absoluto al cual obedecemos sin cuestionar y con el mayor respeto del mundo… Lo llamamos Hokage**

**- Debe ser estupendo ser el Hokage y ser reconocido por todos… -** De solo imaginarlo, una emoción recorrió sus venas, estaba por preguntar qué era lo que se necesitaba para volverse uno cuando…

- **Tu padre, Minato, fue nuestro cuarto Hokage –** Sonrió ante el recuerdo de uno de sus mejores alumnos –** Y si me permites decirlo, fue uno de los mejores… **

**- M-mi padre… -** Se quedó un poco en shock, eso había sido una gran noticia.

- **Así es… Eso te pone en línea directa para ser el siguiente Hokage, el sexto –** Sonrió cuando vio que el otro se había quedado sin palabras y con la boca abierta por completo, de verdad esperaba que Naruto se volviera Hokage, ya que podía verlo con claridad, a pesar de no haberlos conocido era igual que sus padres y eso era lo que más falta le hacía a Konoha en esos momentos –** Pero, eso no te hace el siguiente de golpe, deberás enfrentarte al candidato de la aldea oculta entre la arena(1) y no será nada fácil –** Eso le preocupaba un poco

- **¡No hay problema! ¡Acepto la herencia de mis padres! ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage! –** Ahora estaba decido a cumplir con eso, eso le causo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, nunca pensó que el hijo de Minato y Kushina, fuera la combinación de ellos dos.

Jiraya sacó un papel de un color bastante extraño, era como uno de esos pergaminos viejos

- **Ponlo sobre tu mano y cierra los ojos, Naruto –** Indicó y el otro lo hizo, por alguna razón aquel hombre ahora era de su completa confianza. Escucho un pequeño siseo por lo que abrió los ojos y se sorprendió un poco el papel estaba cortado a la mitad, esto dejó sorprendido al rubio -** ¡Sorprendente! ¡Naruto, tienes la naturaleza aire que tenía tu padre! – **El otro sonrió ante eso –** De igual manera, también hay algo de naturaleza agua en tu interior -** Tomo otro papel, este estaba completamente quedado y a punto de romperse –** Quiero que hagas lo mismo con este – **Se lo entregó y de la misma forma lo puso en sus manos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, cuando los abrió se dio cuenta de que el papel estaba como nuevo y del mismo color que el otro

- **¿Qué…? –** No entendía el porqué de aquello

- **Heredaste la naturaleza curativa de Kushina… -** Hasta él estaba sorprendido por eso, lo había sospechado, pero verlo de verdad… Era algo que no se imaginaba –** Escucha, Naruto… Yo voy a enseñarte a usar tus habilidades, ambas… El aire y la curación pero hay algo que debo advertirte, así que escucha con atención – **Espero a que el otro asintiera –** Solo ciertas pocas personas sabemos que tú eres el hijo del Hokage anterior, por tu seguridad más que nada… Pero se hará público en la organización cuando sea el momento de luchar contra el otro candidato de la arena… Así que tendrás que mantener esto en secreto por ahora - ** Dudó por un momento antes de volver a asentir –** Y también, no debes usar en público las habilidades de curación **

**- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? **

**- Incluso dentro de nuestro "mundo" de gente de habilidades, casi no hay nadie con habilidad aire… Pero es todavía más extraño que haya alguien con habilidades de curación, eres un uno en un billón, eso te pone en peligro – **Le preocupaba que alguien quisiera usar las habilidades al igual que lo habían intentado con Kushina

**- De acuerdo –** Entendía que debía ser muy prudente

Después de unos momentos Jiraya decidió salir para ir por algo de comer y le dejo la primera actividad de entrenamiento al otro, que era poder crear una onda de aire alrededor de sus manos, lo cual se le complicaba mucho. Tardaría en dominarlo, lo cual le daba tiempo de cocinar algo bueno para ambos como celebración de que empezaba el entrenamiento del otro, claro que había omitido decirle al chico que él había sido también el maestro de Minato. Estaba tan sumergido en esos pensamientos hasta que sintió que había alguien detrás de él, se puso tenso, no esperaba que supieran de Naruto tan pronto

- **¿Qué quieres? –** Pregunto deteniéndose pero sin darse la vuelta

- **Vaya, supiste que estaba aquí –** Aquel chico salió de detrás de la pared de un edificio, se veía serio y molesto

- **¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – **Se giró a verlo, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos de ese mismo color

- **¿A dónde te has llevado a Naruto? –** Preguntó de pronto, sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas anteriores… Había estado buscando al rubio sin encontrarlo por toda la ciudad, hasta que vio a ese tipo que se lo había llevado de la escuela

- **¿Qué relación tienes con él? –** Ahora estaba un poco sorprendido

- **¡No desvíes el tema! –** Se lanzó sobre Jiraya poniéndolo contra la pared, ahí no había ninguna otra persona - **¡Dónde algo malo haya pasado con él! ¡Pagaras las consecuencias! –** Ya estaba nervioso, ese rubio era tan estúpido y fácil de engañar que comenzaba a preocuparle

- **Él está bien –** Empujo a Sasuke hasta dejar una distancia prudente –** Sus padres me encargaron cuidar de él hace tiempo –** No diría nada más que eso, ya que no sabía quién era el otro

- **Oh… -** Ahora se sentía estúpido, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones irracionales y ahora estaba avergonzado **– Yo… **

- **Esta bien… Gracias por preocuparte por el – **Comenzó a avanzar de nuevo

- ¿**Podrías no decirle nada sobre esto a Naruto? – **No quería que Naruto supiera algo como eso, antes de eso preferiría dejar la tierra

- **Dalo por hecho.**

Ambos se fueron por lado en ese momento. Jiraya llegó a casa y noto que Naruto seguía concentrado en lo que le había dicho, así que se dedicó a hacer la cena, por alguna razón Naruto se sintió verdaderamente feliz, por primera sentía que veía lo que era tener una familia de verdad y eso le alegraba de sobre manera.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba en su casa, con la vista en el techo… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando con Naruto? ¿Por qué ese rubio imbécil lograba despertar ese tipo de cosas en él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de preocuparse por él? Desde el incidente en la escalera de ese día no quería que nada malo le pasara al otro y ahora eso le invadía el pensamiento de una manera un tanto irracional… Pero no lo demostraría, jamás lo haría… Significaría perder ante aquel dobe que tanto le fastidiaba, lo ocultaría lo mejor que pudiera hacerlo, aún si eso significaba que tuviera que fingir indiferencia hasta que pudiera matar esos sentimientos que en el empezaban a nacer.

By:  
SH.

Hi desu~~ Ahora sí, muchas gracias a quien le esté dando la oportunidad a este fic, creo que será un poco largo~~ espero que no les moleste, todo esto viene de un sueño que tuve hace tiempo, les prometo que se pondrá mejor en el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor denme su opinión sobre este, ¿vale? Ya sé que el SasuNaru va algo lento, pero ya pronto pasara algo que hará que se adelante un poco más.

Aclaraciones:

**_(1) Creo que a este punto ya deben saber quién será el contrincante por el puesto de Hokage, ¿cierto?_**

**_amante-animei: _**¡Hi desu~~! ¡Es tan lindo saber que hay alguien que disfruto de este primer capítulo! Que la verdad estoy más que feliz por ese hecho, de verdad muchas gracias, la verdad es que soy nueva por aquí en fanfiction y agradezco mucho tus lindas palabras de ánimo, estaba muy insegura pero gracias al ánimo que contagias ya es un poco menos.  
**_sumireko_**: ¡Hi desu~~! Oh, es de las primeras veces que alguien me dice que le gusta la forma de relatar y simplemente… ¡Qué sentimiento tan más sublime me produce! La verdad es que me has descubierto por completo, amo usar cosas de la trama original en una historia diferente y que te guste simplemente lo ha hecho más hermoso, simplemente espero no perder tu curiosidad más adelante y poder crear una historia que sea de tu agrado. En lo personal tampoco me agrada Sakura –no sé, nunca me gusto su personalidad, así que tomaré muy en cuenta tu petición. Jiraya, la verdad en Naruto me encanta porque tuvo un papel muy importante y por eso está aquí, seguirá apareciendo, lo prometo. Y por supuesto que lo seguiré  
**_Rakelita_**: ¡Hi desu~~! ¡Tenerte por aquí es mágico! [-Aunque sabemos quién es Neko chan aquí –w-]  
¡No hay problema! No importa que tardases, en realidad estoy muy feliz de haberte leído por aquí. Sabes que me hace muy feliz que te esté gustando esta historia, me esforzaré por seguir haciendo una historia que te guste 3 Bueno, sí, es muchísimo más complejo fanfiction, mis completos respetos para quienes entendieron el funcionamiento a la primera. Pero, sí, es genial.  
Sabes que tu apoyo para mí significa muchísimo~ trataré no tardarme siglos en actualizar y en seguir con ellos.  
**_KrMiz: _**¡Hi desu~~! ¿Oh? ¡Vaya eso sí que es un tremendo honor! Muchas gracias por hacer mención de ello, simplemente no tengo como agradecerlo completamente.  
Bueno saber que eso te haya gustado es simple y llanamente un completo alivio, pensé que era algo un poco… ¿Extraño? Sí, eso. Pero si ha llegado a gustarte me doy por bien servida entonces.  
Faltas ortográficas, lo sé y de antemano me disculpo por ellas… Lo juro, cuando estoy leyendo la historia como primera revisión no logró encontrarlas, es hasta que el capítulo ya está en línea y se siente horrible. Muchas gracias por hacerlo notar, trataré te tener más cuidado con ello.  
Me esforzaré por no defraudar la confianza que has puesto en la historia.  
Respuesta a la posdata: Créeme que me alegra mucho saberlo, casi no conozco a nadie que le desagrade Sakura y eso es un poco… ¿Extraño? Sí, eso.

Muchísimas gracias amante-animei, sumireko, Rakelita, KrMiz por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, por haber leído el primer capítulo y sobre todo por sus lindas palabras… Espero que estén de maravilla y que podamos volver a leernos pronto, hasta entonces, ¡por favor cuídense mucho!  
¡Un abrazo colosal para ustedes!  
¡Ciaossu!  
Atte.  
SH.


End file.
